


A Fucking Cliché

by turante



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cliche, Gavin Reed Swears, M/M, Nines is a teasing bastard, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: Gavin huffed once, “fine. Fine. Ok. I know it’s a fucking cliché, but I like to imagine you under my desk at work.” He could feel the beginning of a blush warming his cheeks, but it didn’t matter anymore.





	A Fucking Cliché

“Come on, keep talking, relay your fantasy to me.” Nines said, looking up from his comfortable place between Gavin’s legs. Easy for him to say, he wasn’t the one having his dick stroked by perfection itself.

Gavin rubbed the palm of his hand against his face, pressing slightly on his right eyeball. “Shit, why did I open my fucking mouth?” He looked down at the android’s hand smoothly moving up and down his erection. Yeah, to get more of that, that’s why he did everything these days.

Nines smiled at him, licked his lips and shifted forward so that he could blow an artificial breath on the tip of his erection. “Because when you do, you get a nice reward. Besides,” that tantalising tongue so close, yet so far from the place he so desperately wanted it, “if you do tell me your fantasy, I might help you realise it.”

Gavin huffed once, “fine. Fine. Ok. I know it’s a fucking cliché, but I like to imagine you under my desk at work.” He could feel the beginning of a blush warming his cheeks, but it didn’t matter anymore.

Nines licked his lips, slowly stroking him still. “Interesting, do go on, please. What am I doing under the desk?”

Gavin looked down, knowing it was a mistake, but incapable to resist further, it was always something worth to watch. “What you’re doing now. You’re about to give me the best blowjob of my life.”

“Am I, now,” Nines chuckled, teasing.

“I didn’t think androids did fake modesty.” This earned him a lazy lick which made him shiver with need. “So,” he decided to continue, “you’re under my desk, and I get a call, from the coroner’s office or something, it doesn’t matter, but it’s a fucking long call, and you enjoy teasing me.”

Nines was amused by how detailed this fantasy seemed to be, “you know how much I do,” he confirmed, both verbally and practically, giving him another teasing lick before looking up at his partner to ask him to continue talking.

“So I am on the phone, video thankfully off because I don’t fucking want anyone else to see me this flushed. And when I’m listening you tease me a little, giving me just enough stimulation to keep me interested, but not enough to distract me.”

“It wouldn’t do to impair your cognitive functions at work, detective,” Nines joked, really starting to identify with the android in Gavin’s fantasies.

“Thanks, I’m adding this shit to the scenario in my head.” Gavin chuckled, ruffling Nines’s hair with one hand, trying to move him closer his erection, with absolutely no success. “Ok,” he rolled his eyes, “you’re being an insufferable tease, but it’s ok because I’m on the phone and I don’t want to interrupt the coroner or Fowler or whoever it is with moans and groans. I think you’ll just wait until the call is over to get to the point. But I’m wrong.”

“And why is that?”

“Because even in my fantasies you’re a bastard who enjoys torturing me,” Gavin said, without any real bite behind his words. “Because as soon as I open my mouth to speak you swallow me down and do your damned best to make me moan into a fucking professional conversation.”

Nines distracted himself from his need to laugh by kissing Gavin’s inner thigh, leaving a trail of wet kisses to the other man’s balls. He looked up to see Gavin staring at him, a hungry look on his face. “You know me so well.” He deadpanned, “but you’re not talking now, so I’ll just tease.”

Gavin groaned in frustration and bit his lower lip, it seemed that his partner wanted to indulge him in this, playing along. “Should I pretend to be on the phone?”

Nines feigned reflecting on it for a moment. “No need, just talk about what you like. I’ll play along, or… I’ll keep teasing.”

“You would. You’d just stay there, all smug without even… ah!” he gasped when Nines finally closed his mouth around him and started sucking, but he stopped as soon as it became clear that Gavin wasn’t going to finish his sentence. “Oh, shit. Come on!” Another suck, while he moved his head up and down in rhythm with the hand still stroking him. “You… oh, yes, that’s nice. You are the best, I love when you do this,” he rambled on, desperately trying to keep talking, willing to say anything to get Nines to continue to lick and suck and stroke him to his orgasm. “Fuck, I’m happy I’m not uh, really on the phone,” he moaned, trying to lift his hips and get more, but as usual, it was a futile attempt unless Nines was in the mood to indulge him. He wasn’t.

Nines took his mouth away and licked his lips, making a show of it. “And why is that?” His fingers stopped moving on Gavin’s erection, grasping him at the base and continuing to drive him insane.

“Because I can’t think,” the detective looked down where Nines had resumed his ministration, mouth placing a series of kisses along the vein on the underside of his erection. “I can’t think about anything when you suck me off.” Nines’s mouth sucked at a spot under the tip, then closed on it. “You can make me forget everything, even my own name, let alone keep a conversation goi-i-ing.” Nines took him all in his mouth, sucking gently and moving his tongue to get another moan out of him. “You’re so much better than in my mind, babe,” he tousled the android’s hair affectionately, and was rewarded with another long suck. “So please, _please_ don’t stop. I can’t…” Nines started to bob his mouth up and down on his length, hollowing his cheeks to suck, “I’m not sure I can keep talking, oh God!” Nines hummed, pleased to see that Gavin was at least trying. “Like that, ah, you’re so beautiful like this.” The android placed both hands on his hips and swallowed him down once more, making him insane. “How did I get so fucking lucky?” he wondered out loud, trying to stifle a groan as Nines kept going down on him, making Gavin’s brain to stop working, his mouth running on in autopilot by now. “Don’t stop, oh fuck, yeah, please, ah, Nines, God, NINES!” Gavin eventually screamed as he came down the android’s throat.

Nines swallowed, pleased, gently letting go of his softening member. He then sat back on his heels, wiping the corner of his mouth with his fingers, which he then proceeded to lick. Slowly. Sensually. All while staring right into Gavin's eyes with more than a hint of amusement crinkling the corner of his. “It’s fortunate that we were not roleplaying your fantasy in the intended place. They would have heard you orgasm all the way to the evidence room,” the android mocked him.

So Gavin grabbed a pillow and threw it at Nines’s smug face. “Fuck off, tin can,” he replied, while he was still unable to stop smiling and felt like his limbs had melted into the mattress. “Wake me up on Wednesday.”

“It’s Monday, detective,” the android reminded him, climbing back on the bed and reclaiming his side.

Gavin gave him the finger, but turned to hug him. “Thank you, Nines,” he whispered against the artificial skin of his neck.

“You are welcome, Gavin. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vgirolimetti) where I occasionally write something.


End file.
